


So Far Away

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Child Neglect, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harm To Child, James and Grant friendship is the best friendship, Kissing, M/M, Magical Experimentation, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Divergent of Saints in The Reinforcement of Agony AU.Matt fell out of contact with most of his family and friends years ago, but then one day Matt finds his son James on his doorstep, and through circumstance, both father and son end up traveling the broken remains of the studio Matt once had faith in, trying to track down both Matt's father Sammy, and the man Matt used to be an assistant to, Joey Drew himself.But with Boris the Wolf a suspicious partner and a inky demon following them, it won't be easy finding what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This being an Extra, this story will make more sense if you’re caught up on all the stories in The Reinforcement of Agony AU series, since it happens due to a changed outcome in one of the stories and follows a lot of concepts from it.

A soft jazz tune played from Matt Lawrence’s record player, and spirits of rain batted against his window, all leading to a pleasant atmosphere for Matt. He was busy away at his craft, and had been for some time. Sketch after sketch, only one would become the basis for what he planned to make.

It was to be for a pendant. His current sketch was only a seeming mess of lines. Its shape was based on a rock he’d collected from outside. This pendant would be made from precious metal, so Matt wanted to get it right the first time. He was never much of an artist, but his designs made sense to him. His brother had been the better artist in the family, but Matt was the only one with an interest in jewelry.

Matt’s hand was strained from holding a pencil for so long, and his hand was stained with pencil dust. But he wanted the draws done while he was still inspired. Nothing would stop him from-

The doorbell rang. Matt scowled and ignored it. After a few minutes the bell rang again, and Matt slammed his pencil onto the desk, and stood up up with dramatic flare. If someone wanted to interrupt his solitude, then they clearly wanted to be yelled at.

Matt stormed for front door and pulled it open. “Who is it!?" Matt looked forward and then around but to his confusion found nobody there. Then, a small cough brought his gaze downwards.

Small and young, standing on his doorstep was James Lawrence. He hadn’t seen the boy in almost a year, and since moving out of Johnny and Jack’s house, had hoped to never see him again.

Things with the boy were... _complicated._

And now here he was, surround by bags, staring up at Matt with blue eyes. Blue eyes he shared with Wally. Matt couldn’t stand their color.

"Hello...Mister Lawrence." James spoke hesitantly, and he seemed very scared. Likely of Matt slamming the door in his face, which Matt was itching to do.

"You...why are you here?" Matt inquired coldly, hoping he could scare the boy off. Although he found it odd a four year old would have been allowed to travel this far out alone.

James shuffled in his spot.

"Umm...Granpa hasn't been home in a few days. I'm scared. And hungry.” So, the boy had ran off on the sitter. Matt decided he’d call the house about it, but only after he’d barred the boy from the house. Matt couldn’t stand the eyes. So he went to close the door.

Seeing this, James whimpered, and attached himself to Matt's leg, before Matt could slam the door shut on him.

"Get off me!" Matt tried to pry the small child off of him but to no avail.

"I'm hungry, please _feeeed_ me, and I'll go away." Matt was sure from all the packed bags, James was trying to point to a longer planned stay.

"But what about your sitter? Can't they feed you?" Matt asked, hoping to avoid James entering his house at all.

James sniffled.

"Don't have one. Granpa said he was just going to be gone only _five_ minutes, but it's been days!"

Odd, but maybe the boy was exaggerating or lying.

“And there is nobody else who could take you in?" Matt felt backed into a corner, but surely escape was possible.

"Nope. Can I have food now?" James released Matt’s leg and stared up at him expectantly.

Matt sighed.

"Ugh...fine! Come in..." Matt grumbled, and stepped slightly to the side so James could get inside.

James raced inside, while Matt wondered why Sammy had left the kid alone so long, if he really had been gone that long. Matt pulled James’s bags inside, figuring it was the kind thing to do due to the light rain.

Matt was sure though, as he closed the door, his prefered  life of solitude was over now. At least, until he was able to put James elsewhere.

He directed James to the kitchen, thinking just just how suspicious it was that he was supposedly James's only choice. While he’d certainly thought the kid finally understood he didn’t want to be a father to him, this could have been a well thought out attempt by James to bond.

"Anything you can't eat?" Matt inquired while rummaging through his cupboards. If he was going feed the kid, then he might as well feed him something good and something that he won't get sick from. Wally would likely raise from death just to yell at Matt if he accidentally got the kid sick.

"No..." James climbed onto one of the kitchen chairs, and smiled pleasantly.

Matt didn’t like the smile.

“Good." Matt started his cooking and the silence that followed was awkward for Matt since he could feel James' stare on his back. Matt turned around. "Stop looking at me. I'll have your food ready soon.”

Listening, James chose to look every except at Matt.

Matt, satisfied with that, went back to tending to the food. It helped distract him from what he’d seen in the stare. It was eerie how James's hungered look made him look that much more like Wally.

Wally would always hang on him while he cooked, and was mesmerized with the food. Especially in the months leading up to their break up, although Matt later understood why. Eating for two and all.

Clearly James has gotten Wally's love of food and Matt saw this as becoming a problem if he had to feed the kid long. Matt usually kept only the bare minimum of food in his house, if that.

Matt's thoughts were broken when he heard a low humming. Matt recognize the tune James was humming. Sammy's favorite song. Matt recalled the day Shawn Flynn had presented baby James to him, Sammy had held James and hummed that very song. He must have kept it up, or James just happened to know the tune.

It would lend some truth to what James said. If he was scared and alone, a familiar tune would be a comfort. Sammy always used to sing lullabies to Matt and his brother when they were small. Lullabies worked.

Matt finished making the meal while listening to James' humming, finding it oddly relaxing. The humming ceased when Matt presented James with the food.

James gasped at the quality of work in such a short time. Matt recalled then that Sammy couldn’t cook very well. Matt felt sudden pity for the kid.

Matt then watched halfheartedly as James dug in, again seeing flashes of Wally. It hurts. James beamed at him. "This is the best food I've ever tasted!"

“Thank you.”

"Granpa's cooking lacks taste." James specified.

Matt had to hold himself from snorting at that.

“So I see you are one of good taste." Sammy hadn’t gotten taste out of the kid’s system, it seemed. Matt had gotten so good at cooking to avoid having to eat Sammy's cooking.

“Well...I think it's because unlike him I have functioning taste buds."

“You poor child.”

“Yes! Uncle London cooked for me a lot too." A blessing for the child. London had been alright at cooking.

That did raise a good question though.

“Why not go to Lundie then?"

"He's gone too."

_What?_

“What about uncle Johnny?" Matt was slowly getting worried.

"He's gone too." James repeated.

"Who isn't gone?"

"You."

Seemed unrealistic, lending to Matt’s idea this was a lie.

"That's why you came to me?" Despite his heavy suspicion of the lie, Matt was both concerned and confused.

"Yes." James looked down at his near empty plate and quickly ate the rest on the plate.

"How did you get here though?"

"I walked. I'm tired."

Matt lived pretty far away from town, so if James did really walk, he had every reason to be tired.

"How did you even know where I live?"

"Uncle Johnny told me but he told me to only go here if I had nobody else."

"Not even Marjorie?"

James shook his head.

"They broke up. I don't see her much." Matt felt sad at that. Marjorie had been the only woman Matt though his father was ever happy with. He wondered what caused the break.

"Well then, what about your aunties?"

“Gone."

Matt was really, really worried now.

“Jack?"

"He's gone too."

Matt took a deep breath.

“So I'm really the only one left?"

“Yes. Everyone else is gone.”

It didn’t make sense. But Matt couldn’t say for sure if it was the truth since he didn’t talk to his family much anymore.

"How?" Matt was scared now.

"They all went to work, then didn't come home."

There was likely more to it than that, but James had generalized it to that. Still, Matt had concerns.

"First off, I'm going to take you to Marjorie. And then I'll investigate this, okay?"

"Okay..."

Then, there was a loud clap of thunder, that rumbled around them.

“But...that'll have to be tomorrow."

James perked up at this, excited by the idea. This storm meant James would need a place to sleep the night. The boy seemed sleepy now already.

So, Matt picked up James, and carried him to the couch, and found blankets for him. Upon the boy’s request, he brought him more food to eat.

When he’d picked the boy up, he felt lighter than he should have at this age. And Matt finally noticed how skinny he was. Must not have been eating well for awhile. What the hell had Sammy been doing?!

People seemingly missing, an unhealthily skinny child. Matt really was right about his solitude ending.

James finished off that food too and while Matt was sure James could eat more, James pushed the plate aside and curled up on himself and pulled the blanket close.

“Mister Lawrence, I’ll be good, okay?” And then James closed his eyes and from the way his breathing changed, his exhaustion had taken him and he’d fallen asleep almost instantly.

James. Wally’s son. Matt’s son too if circumstances had been better. Matt couldn’t be a father to the kid, but the least he could do was make sure the kid was safe.

So, it was time to make some phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think while reading this story, that James’s speech is a little advanced for a four year old, every kid is different, but I’m writing his speech well above ahead of the average very intentionally.


	2. Chapter 2

It took some time for Matt to locate his book of contact numbers, but he eventually found it crammed between two cook books. He had a brief memory of being stoned and thinking it’d be amusing to try and cook food based on the numbers, but that hadn’t produced anything so he’d boiled a pot of potatoes and ate that instead. It had still ended up in his pile of cookbooks, despite the failure. 

Matt hoped all the numbers were still recent enough in four years. Only Wally’s name and number was scratched out. Multiple times. First when Matt broke up with him, the next time, when he was gone. The other numbers should have easily brought people telling him that James took too much after Matt in his ability to lie. 

But nothing. Nobody. No pick up, or dropped calls when he tried to ask for the person he was calling. Matt was starting to grow very, very unnerved. Doing what he should have done to start, Matt took a deep breath, put the phone receiver down and then paced around several times, and then picked up the receiver again, and dialed Marjorie Andrews number.

It rung several times. Matt was ready to give up, when the call was picked up. But the voice on the other end wasn’t Marjorie’s. The voice was tiny, young. “Hello?”

"Um...hello, my name is Matt Lawrence. Does a Marjorie Andrews live here? I need to talk to her." Matt was a little thrown off due to the young voice, but soon recovered and fell back into a stoic tone.

"That's my mama! I'll get her." The phone receiver on the other end was put down, leaving Matt to his shock. Marjorie had a young child now? Although since she’d be dating his father, this shouldn’t have came as a surprise. It still threw him off a little. Did he have a new sibling? Matt really was out of touch with his family.

“Marjorie, speaking” said Marjorie when she picked up. Matt felt immediately calmer at the sound of her voice.

“Hello, mommy.” Matt replied. 

“Matt?” Marjorie sounded so hopeful, yet jaded. 

“Yes, it's me.” 

Marjorie was silent for a few moments and then, “Four damn years and not a call, or letter, or anything. Clearly this isn’t a pleasure call. What’s going on?”

Holding back apologies, because Marjorie was stubborn and wouldn’t take them, Matt explained. 

"I was minding my own business when suddenly somebody rang very persistently at my door. That somebody turned out to be James who had walked all the way to my home on a hungry stomach and a few bags of his own things. After I gave him food he told me pretty much everyone is gone and that he has no clue what happened."

Matt was sure the sound he heard on the other end was Marjorie smacking her face.

"Um...well, he is telling the truth, but...where the hell is Sammy?!"

Mutual feelings and questions. 

"That's what I would like to know. James claims Sammy only went out with the promise of it only taking 5 minutes but that was days ago!"

Marjorie shared Matt’s rage, only it was less dulled coming from her.

"That son of a bitch...I'd check it out but I for one am not one to leave children home alone, and I refuse to put the kids anywhere near _that_ place."  _ Kids? _

"Okay, um...how many kids do you have with you at the moment?" Matt hoped that leaving James with her would not be a heavy burden. If she had more than one child to care for, he’d hesitate. He might even keep James himself, even if he had to keep his distance to tolerate having the boy around. 

"Several. You have a few more siblings now...plus I'm caring for Joey's daughter." Marjorie admitted. 

Matt could hardly believe what he had heard.

"...that dumb idiot has a child!?" Matt thought such a concept could only exist in his deepest nightmares but sadly it seemed to have been brought into reality. He doubted Marjorie would lie about something like this. 

"I was surprised too...is James okay?" Marjorie’s concern for James was higher, and it sounded in her voice. 

"He's skinny and underweight. I don't think he's been properly fed in a while." And being that Sammy would never in his right mind let anyone starve when he now had the means to fully provide for his family, Matt had a lot of questions of Sammy’s mental state. Which he’d have to ask Marjorie about in person. Matt was sure there was more to their break up then falling out of love. "Anyway, I'm concerned over the fact that apparently everyone is gone and I want to find answers."

Of which Marjorie had some knowledge of. 

"There's a lot to talk about." 

"Tell me everything."

“I don’t think I can. I stopped working at the studio after the twins happened. And you already know about all the damn ink. Sammy never told me much. Only that Joey had some...project.” Matt knew some of Joey’s plans. He’d been meaning to confront Joey about them in September of 1934. But Wally had yelled at him, called him an idiot to question Joey. He'd listened. Really, Matt thought, what was the worst that could have happened if Matt had gone to Joey’s office that day?

“I think I can come to some conclusions from there. When I get back to town, can you watch James while I investigate?"

“I can handle him a day. He and the kids get along fine. It's just that, he and Elwin get on like a room on fire…” Was James that bad a kid. Or was it this Elwin? One of his surprise new siblings. Matt wouldn’t be opposed to meeting them. They wouldn’t have the opinions everyone else held about him.

And that was why he lived alone, away from people. 

“Okay, might take a little while before I come by though. I need to get the kid less skinny and diminish the risks of him falling ill." Matt didn’t want to wait, but dragging a sick kid around and then dumping him with some other kids which would risk them also falling sick, and that was something he had no intentions of causing.

“Understandable....and Matt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you honestly believe Wally died because of childbirth?" Matt was caught a little off guard by that sudden topic. 

"Well, yeah. How else would he have conveniently died around the same time Shawn forced James on me?" A sudden shock and obligation that with everything else had led him to leave James with Sammy instead of raising him. 

"Are you sure he's even dead?"

What sort of lie was Marjorie trying to tell?

"Yes. He is dead and _ gone. _ And he's not coming back." Matt insisted in a firm tone. He refused to believe any other situation had occurred or could occur.

"It’s just...I remember Joey mentioning something..."

Matt scoffed.

"That man said many things. Mostly lies and empty promises. I wouldn't believe anything he said."

"Never mind then. Make sure James stays safe and I'll ask around to see if anyone else can take him long term if we can't find Sammy."

Matt nodded, even if Marjorie wouldn’t be able to see it. 

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, mommy."

Marjorie said her goodbyes as well, and the call ended. With a heavy heart, Matt went to check on James. The sight he caught startled him. With James asleep, his eyes were hidden. His thick, curly hair -shared most with Matt even though Wally had clearly lent to it too- covered most of his face and thus his Wally-like features were hidden, and his skin, while pale from whatever reason, was Matt’s brown. In this moment in a lifetime, James looked like Matt. And that hurt more, because it was a reminder of what could have been, in a better lifetime. 

Leaving James with Sammy had seemed like the better option at the time. Matt hadn’t been emotionally available to raise a child. One night with baby James was all he had before he’d left home and moved in with his uncles. Then a week a year ago where Sammy had been ‘sick’ and unable to care for James, and James had stayed with Johnny and Jack, and it only proved disastrous.

Matt was sure this would be a disaster too, but hoped that James still had enough memories of that week to keep him from pushing too many of Matt’s issues. Hopefully the kid saw him only as a food source and didn’t try to bond. That had led to so many disasters that week.  Plus, the boy would only be here a short time. There was no point getting attached.

Looking upon the sleeping child, Matt was inspired. Matt needed a nap too. Maybe this would all make sense after a few hours rest. Matt traveled to his own room, and curled up in his bed. Four years though and it was still odd sleeping alone. Matt missed his brother beside him.

Choosing sleep was good too, because he could feel a headache coming on. And this might be the only rest he got in a long time. As his mind numbed and sleep started to take him, Matt had one thought. 

_ Why me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing off about a 23 year old calling their father's ex-girlfriend as mommy. He does view her as a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

There was someone curled up in his arms when Matt reached that odd place between sleep and wake. In his haze, he assumed it was Lundie and pulled him closer. That is, until he remembered that he’d been sleeping alone for four years now. That brought Matt much confusion, and was what made him blink awake.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt look then looked down to see James there cuddled up to him. Annoyed, Matt sleepily attempted to push James away from him, but James only lightly whimpered and cuddled back up close.

James had done something like this last time they met. The boy had a nightmare and crawled into bed with Matt. It was unlikely this was the case this time. The boy just thought he could sneak affection…

Those were Matt’s thoughts, until he noticed that when he’d pushed James far enough away from his body, the boy started shivering deeply. Matt realized, his mind starting to step away from sleepy grumpy logic, that with James’s lower body weight it was likely he got cold faster and was just searching for heat. Not bonding, just wanting to stay warm. That, Matt could accept.  
  
So when Matt crawled out of bed, he carried James off with him, allowing him to continue taking his body heat. Matt wandered around until he found where he’d left James’s bags, hoping the boy had thought to bring a sweater. Walking so far without one when it was nearing rain made the chances he’d get sick that much higher.

After rumaging around in most of the bags, the only bit of clothing he found among knickknacks was a single sock, although many other things were worth a later look at. So that meant he would likely need to give the boy one of his own sweaters, because while Matt could knit, sweaters were far outside his skills.

Matt went back to his bedroom with James, who rested on, and found a sweater Lundie had more compatently knitted for Matt six years back. It was a little small on him now since he’d put on weight since then. But when he pulled James away from him to slip it over him, it was large on him, and still performed its intent. James visibly got less tense.

With that done, Matt figured he’d start a fire in the fireplace, and get James back to the couch. On the way he even turned up the central heating. After all, having the kid freeze to death wasn’t on his list of wants. For good measure after he got James back to the couch, he went and found the boy a thicker blanket.

With that done, Matt decided to go back and check through James’s bags. Not like he had much else to do. Rummaging, Matt found a stuffed toy he put aside to tuck in with James later, a few drawing things, and mostly basic, uninteresting items.  

Then he found a journal. Leather-bound, well used, with visible wear even closed. After turning it in his hands a few times, he opened, and then immediately slammed it shut. That was Wally’s handwriting. This was Wally’s journal. And Matt wasn’t ready for that.

But, hell, Matt was feeling a little masochistic. The last entry had to be _fun._ Maybe it was a page or two of Wally calling Matt all sorts of terrible things for putting a baby in him. Or something. Matt too admitted he was curious if Wally was gone right after the birth, or made one last entry or attempted entry on the 18th before finally passing on. Or maybe even wrote April 18th’s entry shortly before labor was finally over. Shawn had mentioned that it had taken James several days to be born.

Matt flipped until he not longer spotted writing, and then flipped back a page. The last entry was dated...four days after James was born?

_April 22nd, 1935._

_It’s turning out to not be as bad as I thought it would be. James still doesn't cry. I don’t know if that’s good or bad. But at least I’m not waking up to a fussy baby, you know? I’m still not sure what other sound he’s already trained me to wake up to, but I like it._

_I swear though, ~~if~~ when he grows up, I’m going to give him a bit of a fond hard time for scaring me like that. Babies are supposed to cry when they’re born alive. He didn’t. I think I would have been equal parts devastated and offended if he hadn’t been born alive. _

_That part_ _hasn’t gotten easier. I really hope he catches on quickly that I wouldn’t like him calling me as mama. I’m dada. Not like Matt is going to be involved here anyways._

_Speaking of, Joey called to say that he wants me at the studio before the end of the day. I don’t think I’ll go. I’ve had enough of this. I can’t lie anymore. It doesn’t matter anymore. I have James to look after._

_It would be nice to just leave. Pack up my things and go. Things are so weird now. Maybe I need a new start._

_But could I really do it?_

This didn’t make sense! No. Wally had died...hadn’t he? It didn’t look like a fabricated entry.  And James sure had cried a lot that one night Matt had him, so Wally had gotten a lucky break.

“That's what Granpa was reading before he left."

Matt jumped at the voice, and then peered behind him. James was awake now.

“Did he say to you what it said?  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
"So your dad somehow survived birthing you and just let everyone believe he had died?" Matt grew angry at the thought. It seemed likely. Must have run off from responsibility, like he wanted to in his last entry. The least he could have done was find James a family before doing so.

"I remember Granpa saying that he thinks Uncle Shawn came up with that lie when he couldn't find dad. I don't think dad left me...did he?" James seemed very saddened by the idea.

Sammy had probably sang nothing of praises about Wally all of James’s life. James likely had a very incorrect perception of Wally.

"The possibility is always there. I thought I knew him, but I was proven wrong, so don't build him up to be some kind of ideal version of himself. You'll only disappoint yourself."

James looked ready to cry, even sniffled a little, but put on an unexpected brave face.

"Okay...where did this sweater come from?"

"I put it on you. You were cold."

"Thanks, it's really warm." James smiled at Matt, and Matt just grumbled in reply. Matt wasn’t being nice. Just not being the worst.

It was the least he could do.

"Lundie gave it to me." Matt eventually said.

"I miss Uncle Lundie."

That struck Matt. Deep down, Matt did miss London. But London had been on the worser side of the whole matter of James.

"How was Lundie doing the last time you saw him? Was he having a nice life?"

James then said something Matt did not expect.

"Lundie didn't talk much about his life. He and Granpa didn't get along though."  
  
This greatly surprised Matt, "Why? They were close last time I saw them."

"They fought a lot about you."

"Oh?" Matt was not too interested now, "The only thing they cared about was forcing you on me. Probably thought they hadn't pressed hard enough..."

“Uncle Johnny said it started after Uncle Lundie's daughter was born."

"Lundie has a child?" Matt was an uncle? Lundie didn’t seem the type to get into a bed with a woman so casually.

"Yes, her name is Evie, she was nice." _Was?_

"Where is she?"

"She is gone too. Uncle Lundie kept her very close and they went missing at the same time." This really was a terrible mess, wasn’t it?  
  
Matt wasn’t sure what to feel. Mourn for a brother who said to his face his feelings didn’t matter? Mourn a niece he never got to meet?

"Shit...it seems too everyone went and had kids..."

Matt’s little mistake blinked up at him as to authenticate him in the matter too. Then James went to one of the bags and pulled out something fallen to the bottom and then held it up.

It was a bracelet. Matt recognized it. It was his gift to Wally for Wally’s 17th birthday. Mostly for Wally to have something to fidget with, like Sammy had necklaces to do the same, just not as likely to catch on something while he was working. A far better birthday gift than what Matt had given Wally for his 18th birthday. Not that either had meant for James to happen.

“Do you still make pretty things?” James asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Did you keep mine?” Speaking of a string of buttons James had gifted him a during that week at his uncles, in an attempt to mimic him.

Matt had broken it on purpose after James had been taken back by Sammy, and given the buttons to the housewife who’d lived nearby.

“I lost it.”

James’s happy expression dropped.

“Oh...okay..”  
  
All this was giving Matt that headache he suspected he’d get. But he’d napped too much already. So Matt ushered the sad child back to the couch, and went to his favorite cupboard. It was his favorite because of the baggie he pulled out of it.

It might not help with his headache, but it sure would help in other ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is going to be stoned next chapter, so prepare for slightly less sad interaction between him and James.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story actually goes into some stuff that hasn’t been revealed in the main series.
> 
> And this chapter is also mostly just secret bonding with scattered plot stuff.

Matt came back into the house far less stressed out. Almost calm, even if he still wasn’t happy. James was were Matt left him, although when Matt had left the house, James hadn’t had a grey and white tabby cat on his lap, purring along and leaning into James’s scritches. But Matt didn’t question it at all as he stumbled and sat down in a nearby chair.

The cat, Emmy, let out a chirp, and crawled off of James to go sit in Matt’s lap, and her purring was as deep as it could be. She batted her head against him, gave him what Matt always thought was akin to a hug, and then curled up to him, still purring.

"Oh, hey Emmy." Matt put a lazy hand on her, and started petting her head, only making her purrs louder. She leaned into the touch, a little smile on her face.

Matt snorted. "I can do that sound too." Matt claimed,  before imitating the purring sound.

James immediately started laughing. Matt looked to James and he quirked a brow at his happy sounds, and stopped purring even as Emmy continued to do so.

"What's so funny?"

"You're funny."

"I'm not funny, stop laughing."

"You are!"

"Nope. Not at all, kid." Emmy purred on, happy. Even as Matt kept arguing, he still gave her good pets and scritches. 

"Why are you acting so funny now?"

Matt, in all his adult wisdom, replied,  "Ever heard of being stoned? Weed?"

"No..." James was very confused.

"Well I started getting it because my former boss, Joey Drew, was terrible. Ha, I remember when I got stoned before work and Joey just thought I was tired. Gosh, if we had a camera that could take photos in color.." Matt rubbed his eyes, “Well, I don’t know…”

James focused on the main point. "Was Mister Joey mean?"

 _"The worst._ ” Matt ran a hand through some of his hair that was loose, old frustration returning. “Oh, he was alright when I first met him. He was like a brother to me. Then, after his and Henry's car accident where his leg and back got damaged, mentally he changed too. Into the worst. Not right away but that was the start of it.”

"Did he hurt you?" James asked, concern radiating.

"Emotionally, yes. I can't understand why he turned evil."

James went silent in consideration, and then asked, "Who was that Henry guy he was in the car accident with? Did he die?"

"No, Henry got away just fine. It was really odd..." Although Henry refused to get anywhere near cars after that. Then showed up to work one day on a motorcycle, and never again was Henry’s fear of cars brought up.

"Was Mister Joey mean to everyone?"

"He was. Well, he was sweet on Wally. I don't know why."

"Maybe he played favorites! And that is unfair."

"It really is, kid. Just regular Joey stuff though."

Which Matt was able to tolerate for years, as his assistant. Almost enjoy, at times. Even though he was the one running the studio, in all but name. All paperwork eventually made its way to him when it should have gone to Joey. Then Grant had started sending him some troubling financial records.

"Was he your only friend at the studio?"

"I had a lot of friends....haven't talked to them for a long time now."

"Because of me?"

"Pretty much, they all turned against me..."

"I'm so sorry." James sounded genuinely apologetic, which wasn’t right.  

"It was never your specific fault. Just them liking Wally more than me...."

James’s face darkened.

"That's unfair and mean! You are nice when you want to be, you make nice things, and cook good food." James listed off. It was a little nice to be appreciated, Matt thought. Still, Matt shook his head.

"But Wally was always better. Plus, I'm a terrible person. I just pretend not to be."

James didn’t believe that.

"Really?" James said in an unconvinced tone.

"When you can, talk to your Aunt Gloria."

"Who?"

_"Exactly."_

Matt’s greatest regret, even though he kept telling himself he’d been too young to understand his actions. James saw Matt breaking, and tried to think of a way to distract him from misery.

"Would it be alright if I called you dad now? Or would you get mad at me again?"

Matt looked at James with the most offended look he could muster.

“I would.”

James’s eyes narrowed in consideration.

“If I’m not allowed to call you dad, can I call you mom?”

“No.”

“Moo.”  
  
“What?”

“You are Moo now.”

“I don’t want to be Moo.”

“Too bad.” James contradicted with a huge smile.

"You're an annoying child, you know that?"

"Granpa Sam said I had personality." So that’s what Sammy called it. Matt cracked a smile. Although he had to wonder if Sammy meant it a different way.

"That's exactly what he said about Wally once. I guess you might have the same stuff going on in your head as Sammy and Wally do." Matt wasn’t too sure, but he had enough old experience with both Sammy and Wally’s hyperactivity and different thinking patterns that if James had the same thing, Matt could easily handle it.

"Maybe, I don't really know."

Matt nodded, and then a very important question crossed his mind.

"Yeah....why is your name James anyway? Did Shawn ever say?"

"Because dad made a bet with Granpa! Granpa said dad lost the bet and had to name his kid after him, so my name is also Sammy James Lawrence but I just use James."  James proclaimed proudly to Matt.

“Shit, kid. My middle name is River.I could never use it as a given name. Doesn’t fit me and all.”

“So you are Matt River Lawrence?”

“Yes.”

“Weird. Why is your middle name River? Do you like rivers?"

"No, I hate water. I loathe it."

"Then why is your middle name River?"

That stopped Matt’s already slow thinking in its tracks, and it took a bit for him be able to respond.

"...I don't have the faintest idea." It was the first time Matt ever questioned it. "I mean, Rivera is my old last name, but..I hate water....um...you're giving me a crisis, kid."

James smiled cheekily at this.

As Matt continued his internal crisis, James studied his dad more. Even in his new state, James could tell his dad was still sad. Even though Matt didn’t like him, James adored his father despite it all. And James wanted to make him happy.

James was very determined to do that, before his dad could leave him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you see one sad man slowly but surely start to accept his kid. 
> 
> Oh, and Emmy was in one of the bags James brought with him, that Matt didn’t check, since that wasn't touched upon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that I’m applying my jeweler’s knowledge in a fanfic of all things amusing. But what was I gonna do? Write it inaccurately? I also did some research into jewelry in the 1930s, which was fun. 
> 
> Also, a character’s first appearance is in an Extra and not the main series. What an oddity.

While it was mostly a consequence of the economic crash, Matt thought false pearls were much better to work with than the real thing. Much cheaper even though he wasn't without money. Matt had usually sold off his designs, but only after his brother had redrawn them. Now he had to make the physical necklace to be professionally drawn before it could be sold to be produced. 

This pearl bib necklace wasn’t overly unique, but Matt could risk it as a design. He’d somehow managed to gain royalties after a necklace of his had been featured in a popular film. A happy consequence of him not reading the whole contract before signing and the company not expecting the outcome of its reach. 

It was how he could afford a house to himself, on top of all the other money he’d saved over time with his designs, and from what he’d saved up from his old job. 

Matt was in a good mood and he didn’t even need to be stoned to reach that point. It seemed though the universe hated his happiness, and loved coincidence. For when he went digging around for an old tool, he pulled up something else metal, but far more useless. 

Braving the sight of it though, Matt took it back to his station. Made up a quick enough metal necklace, making sure to find a silver that matched the ring well enough, since Matt thought mixing colors of metals was a sin, Matt slipped the ring onto it. And then went to locate James. 

James, to Matt’s surprise, hadn’t gotten any bit sick. All he needed was food and occasional interaction and he was fine and healthy.

At the moment, Matt found James stacking boxes. Nearby, Matt spotted Emmy’s tail just barely peeking over one of them, and then two blue eyes peered up the top. James noticed Matt too.

“Hello, Moo!” James’s eyes shone with excitement at seeing his dad, and then with curiosity when Matt crouched down in front of him and dangled the necklace in front of James’s gaze. His blue eyes were mostly on the ring with the near matching blue faux gem one the ring.

“This is the engagement ring I gave your dad.” Matt then put the necklace around James’s neck and then attached the clasps and adjusted it on him  “I made it myself, after figuring a rock wouldn’t be enough to propose with, just in time for his birthday, but I stumbled on asking him to marry me and then we had the wedding night early and then there was a lot of bullshit then I realized he was gonna have you and then I figured that was God’s way of telling me to hurry up. Then I ended up proposing with a rock anyways. I finally gave him the ring but I claimed I’d won it in a game of poker to hide my incompetence.”

James grabbed the ring, inspecting it further, and then his face scrunched up. 

“Wait, so you did know about me?” James looked so confused.   
  
“I’d noticed you pretty early on, yes, but when I asked him if he was with child,  he said he wasn't and I believed him and didn't think anything else of the possibility. It was his body after all. I figured he’d know it best.” Matt then snorted. “Of course, later it became obvious he lied right to my face, since he told others he was carrying you, around the same time he said to me he wasn't.” 

“That sounds really mean.” 

“Oh, it was. I have no idea what he was was planning to do when he finally started to show. Break up with me? I guess I beat him to it.” And when he had, he’d demanded the ring back. 

“Granpa always said you overreacted.” 

“Your uncle Lundie’s mother used to hit Sammy, and once punched him so hard she broke and knocked out a bunch of his teeth and he can’t hear so well in that side anymore, and he saw nothing wrong with being hit. Your grandpa is not an expert on healthy relationships.” One of the reason Matt was disappointed Sammy and Marjorie had broke up. Matt could tell it was in fact a healthy relationship. 

The mention of Sammy though reminded Matt of a simple fact. That he had to find Sammy so James could be sent back to him. And if James was healthy, he could be left with Marjorie. So Matt stood up, and went for the telephone. 

It rung a few times, and then the same young voice from before picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, kid, put you mother on.”

“No. I talk.” 

Matt pulled the receiver away from his ear. 

“James, which one of your aunts and uncles is the annoying one?” 

James perked up at the question, and without hesitation replied “Elwin.”

So Matt put the receiver back close to him. 

_ “Elwin.  _ Put your mother on the phone.” 

“Oh, fine.” 

Elwin left to find Marjorie, and it was her voice who responded next. 

“Matt! It’s been a couple days.” 

“Yes. James appears healthy, so I’ll be bringing him over soon and then heading to the studio. Are you ready for him.”

“I am. He can bed with Elwin as long as they promise not to play with matches again.” 

That must have meant the ‘room on fire’ comment from before was more literal than just a comparison. Matt suspected thought it was mostly Elwin’s fault. 

“Good. I’ll be over soon.” 

“See you then, Matt.” Marjorie ended the call, and Matt put the receiver back in place. 

James was closer now, staring up at him. 

“Get your stuff packed. We’re going to Marjorie’s house. Leaving in a few minutes.” 

James got pretty excited at that. 

“Yes! She’s really nice!” Matt thought that was the end of it, until James’s face suddenly crumpled. “You’re leaving me forever again…”

Matt was, but it was for the best. But he had to give the kid another explanation, so,

“I’m going to a very dangerous place.”   
  
“I can take care of myself! Please don’t leave me! I’ll behave.”

Matt shook his head, not liking the incoming tears in James’s eyes.  
  
"Its far, far too dangerous for a child. Even though you were made there you do not belong there. You’re going to stay with Marjorie and  _ like it _ .”

And that brought on the waterworks. 

"But...but..." James hiccuped feebly. Matt sighed, and shushed him.

"No buts. It's for your own safety, kid." And Matt’s own piece of mind. 

"But I don't want you to leave me again!"

"I'll be back for you, so stop crying, kid." Matt said, and then picked James up and then carried him out of the house and put him a seat of the car, and then returned for James’s belongings and Emmy and put those in the car too. James was wailing at this point. 

After starting the car, and driving off, Matt turned on the radio to drown out James’s cries. After about of minute of it, James made an angered sound, and then turned the radio off. After that he made his wails louder. 

Matt muttered to himself angrily and turned it back on. Then to Matt's utter surprise, James reached over and tore out the entire radio from its place. Not an easy fleet. Matt's surprise soon simmered into anger because the radio was quite expensive and getting it fixed would cost a lot.

James's wailing had stopped as James looked at the radio in his hand, in equal surprise. "That happens sometimes." James said.

"How even...?" Matt was so confused and annoyed. He couldn’t wait until James was with Marjorie. Maybe too she could explain the sudden strength of the boy. 

Apologetically, James put the radio back in place but it didn’t work when James tried to turn it back on. “Sor- _ ry.” _

Things grew tense after that, as the silence set in and Matt was very relieved when he finally pulled up next to Marjorie's house.

James refused to leave the car, and Matt picked up both James and Emmy and walked them all up to the front door. Matt had to kick at the door because he had no hand to knock with. When the door opened, it was an auburn haired teen standing in front of him. 

"Matt? What's a pretty faced bastard like you doing back here?"

"I'm looking for answers and I need to drop this kid off here. Marjorie and I have been talking on the phone." Matt explained, and then noted. “I didn’t think you were still around, Seph. Since Marjorie said she didn’t want to leave the kids home alone…” And Seph was 17, a very much capable age to look after children. 

Seph rolled his eyes at that. 

“She doesn’t trust me alone with them after the whole thing with El...I swear that’s just El being El, not my fault. Anyways..mom! Matt's here, apparently." Seph called into the house.

After a few moments, Marjorie came to the door, and Matt handed James off to Seph, and disappeared with the pouting boy while Emmy slipped into the house in her own free will.  Matt and Marjorie stared at each other, and then Marjorie pulled Matt into a hug. 

The hug lingered for a bit, but Matt had to pull away.    


“I gotta check the studio out, but I swear I’ll be back, mom.” 

“Please return in one piece. And alive.” 

“I will.” Matt assured her. With one final hug, he started his walk for the haunted memory. 

Meanwhile, Seph was helping James out the window. When James landed softly on the grass, he looked up at Seph with a cheeky grin, and Seph waved back. After that, James was on his way too, following just behind Matt. He was very determined to not get abandoned again. 

Matt walked the familiar route he never imagined he’d walk again. He has memories of walking this route with Wally, and those flashed in his mind and he shook them off. He kept walking until he finally saw the studio looming in the distance. 

He stopped and stared for just started a bit before taking a deep breath and walking up to the door. Upon opening it, he stared inside. 

"Well...here I am, back again."

Matt stepped inside.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps and something grabbed his leg. Matt yelped and looked down and saw James clutching his leg. 

The door slammed shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Matt makes progress with James, he backtracks on it. Bad Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt pulled at the door, but it was of no use. Jiggling the lock didn’t make it come loose. Matt didn’t even understand how it’d locked so suddenly.

“Jesus Christ, dammit it all to hell, fucking- _you_.” Matt looked down at James, who detached himself from Matt’s leg and looked up to him sheepishly.

"What the fuck, kid?!"

"I didn't want to be left alone again."

"But you had Marjorie and Seph and Emmy there! And that Elwin kid. And the others. You wouldn't have been alone!"

"I want you." James proclaims with a pout.

"But this place could be dangerous! And...ugh!" Matt groaned since he could tell James was not backing down, "You've inherited my stubbornness, kid." And then thought back to the car. "And Wally's habit of crying at the littlest of inconveniences. Dear God."

Matt needed to take a moment. "James, cover your ears for just a second, okay?", James though confused obeyed, and then Matt turned around to face the studio, and yelled, "WHY ME!?"

After that he tried getting James to open the door, hoping for the same effect as the radio, but that didn’t work. Not even with them both tugging. It finally dawned on Matt that he was stuck here and so was James, and judging from the look both outside and inside the studio, and then the fact that nobody came running when he yelled, this studio was empty.

"Look here!" Matt was started out of his thinking by a distant voice. That was when he noticed that James had wandered off, and after a bit of panicked searching, Matt found James at Henry's old desk.

"James!" He pulled James away from it. Possible splinters and all.

"What's that?" James asked in curiosity.

"That's Henry's old desk. Now, don't run off like that again."

“No, the drawing.” James pointed at a piece of paper on the desk.

"Drawing?" Matt looked at the desk closer, and there was in fact a scrap of paper. Matt reached for it and found the ink on it fresh. It was a now smudged outline of a Bendy head. Its newness showed they weren’t alone in here after all.

Matt found this very weird, and decided to put the drawing back, and back away from the desk.  Now though he made sure to hold James' hand to prevent more running off. They traveled back to near the front entrance. Matt recall this area being Ollie Wells’s with the poster drawers taking spot at the long table. On top of being the lead character designer, Ollie designed the first versions of the posters that the hired artists would redraw and then ink.

Ollie had 'mysteriously disappeared 'years ago. Matt knew Ollie was dead, and he’d done his mourning years ago. Still, this raised buried memories of his beloved childhood friend.

After crossing that area, Matt decided to see if there were any obvious signs of Sammy around, while James  hummed cheerfully while clutching Matt’s hand tightly. Matt noticed this.

"Why do you always continue to love me even though I'm mean?"

"Because you are a challenge and I'm determined to win!" James replied happily.

Now that, for all of James’s quirks and expansive words and understanding, was more than a little concerning to hear from the mouth of a four year old. Matt wondered briefly what Sammy had been teaching the boy while he had him,

After a bit, Matt decided seeing the Art Department completely abandoned was creepy. Matt found the sight of frames and personal belongings still on the desks clearly untouched eerie. He had friends here, after all.

Forever finding nothing, the two wandered and wandered, until they found their way to some closets, and Matt spotted a tape recorder on a table. James spotted it too, and rushed up to press play on it before Matt could stop him.

 _“Dreams are all we have, are they not?”_ Matt cursed his luck, hearing the voice of Joey Drew once more. James though was fascinated. _“Dreams help us in life. Rise us up from the sorrow of our hearts.”_ Matt snorted. Wally had been his dream, and that dream had brought him misery. If Matt hadn't already known Joey was full of bullshit, he surely would have now.

Wally had taken his heart, his dreams, and crushed them.

 _“Do you really think you can fool the public with that, Joey?”_ Matt stiffened. No. _“I mean, if you keep listing to Casp-”_ The tape clicked to a close. James made a sound of disappointment. Then noticed Matt’s discomfort.

"Why do you look sad, moo?" James asked.

“....that first voice was Joey, but the last one was Wally."

"That's what dad sounded like?"

"When he wanted to. He's good at changing his voice. But yes, that's usually what he made himself sound like."

"Dad sounded angry though..."

"One usually is when dealing with Joey” Matt grabbed James, and dragged him away from the tape. He didn’t want James playing it again just to hear Wally’s voice, because Matt didn’t want to hear it again.

All of a sudden, they heard a sound, and then the sound of desperate movement, and then a Boris teared around the corner, followed by a very aggressive looking inky creature. Running as faster as it could, the Boris hide behind Matt, and gripped Matt’s shoulders as it crouched down lower. So they really weren't alone in this studio.

The other ink creature, a tall creature with a seemingly permanent smile, slowed its pace upon seeing the two humans, and slowly approached. James clutched onto Matt who was very confused and trembling from the ink demon towering in front of him, "B-Bendy?"

The ink demon looked at Matt and then at James curiously, and then back at Matt. Several times before taking a small step forward. James felt his fear suddenly leave him.

“Hi! I’m Jamie!” James introduced, also stepping forward. It was in this moment, Matt knew which parent James got his intelligence from, and it wasn’t him.

“James, no!” Behind him, the Boris broke away from him as Matt moved forward and pulled James into his arms and backed away from the ink demon, who reached out with a hand to seemingly try and grab James’s neck. Matt felt a foreign parental need to keep the kid from being choked to death.

Boris tapped Matt on the shoulder, and tugged at his clothes,  and after having Matt’s gaze, pointed towards an escape. Matt nodded and then Boris grabbed Matt's hand to drag him along in their escape.

The ink demon roared and reached for the gang, chasing after them. The gang ran they could and as long and far, until they crashed through a door together. Matt scrambled to lock it then block it with a few heavy crates.

Having still kept up with them, the ink demon pounded on the door, and when it couldn’t knock it down, Matt swore it made an almost sobbing sound. The ink demon slammed another fist onto the door, and the roared in deep anguish. A bit of an over reaction to not being able to kill them.

The ink demon then slinked away from the door, calls echoing from farther and farther away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Matt returned around from the door, and found Boris had picked up James, and they were staring each other down. Then suddenly, James pulled down hard on one of Boris’s ears and and bit Boris's snout, and was dropped to the ground. It was clear to Matt that James didn’t like Boris. Matt wasn’t sure what he thought of this Boris, but James’s reaction seemed too much.

James glared at Boris, and backed himself up and latched onto Matt's leg. Matt stared at his son, then at Boris, who was massaging his snout.

Matt groaned. "Why me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a reunion?


	7. Chapter 7

Boris had a safehouse that he eagerly lead Matt and James to. Boris couldn’t speak, but Matt knew that from the bounce in his step and his perked ears that he was happy. Matt didn’t know much about dog behavior, as they could never keep them because they made Matt sneeze, but Matt was sure happiness was universal. 

Upon entering the safehouse, James and Matt were taken in of all the drawings in the room. So Boris liked to draw. He didn’t have much talent, but he’d clearly tried. Boris happily showed off specific drawings as they looked around the area, but for all Boris’s friendliness, James was still very distrustful of Boris and clinged to Matt while glaring at Boris the entire time.   


Matt didn’t understand why James would hate someone who’d hidden them away from the current malicious force of the studio when they were so unknowing of what had happened.

Noticing this, Boris stared at the child and tilted his head. Then he got an idea and ran off to rummage through his things until he found what he was looking for. He returned and offered James a bone.

James took it and used it to smack Boris. Boris whined and Matt lightly scolded James for his behavior. James didn’t take it to heart though, and clutching the bone tightly, he aimed next for Boris’s knees. 

“Okay. That’s more than enough! You two are not allowed to play.” Matt grabbed James and pulled him away, and held him tightly in his arms. 

"I don't like him! I wanna go back to the smiling guy!"

"Why?" 

"He seemed nice."

Yes, Matt decided. For James’s higher awareness at a younger age, he’d had to give up higher intelligence. 

"He was chasing us down with sharp teeth and roaring his head off. He seemed more than just nice."

"He seemed extra nice, yes! Not like the evil dog man."

"But Boris here helped us escape the demon, and has offered his home to us."

"Or trapped us with him."

"We are not trapped, we can leave at any time."

“Okay, let's leave." James squirmed out of Matt’s hold, and attempted to leave but was in fact blocked by Boris. Boris pointed to a poster of Bendy, then made a threatening stance. He growled, then he shook his head.

"But he's nice...I wanna pet him."

Matt’s hand met his face. 

“You think Boris is evil but you are willing to try and pet an inky demon. I worry for you, James.” Matt said in a woeful tone. Boris frantically shook his head and lightly picked James up, though keeps him an arms length away, then gave him back to Matt, "See? He's trying to keep you safe."

"No, he's trying to keep us captive." James still insisted.

"James why are you so insistent that he's bad?" Matt was exasperated by his son's behavior. 

“He radiates evil.”

"He does?" Matt stared at Boris, who was now currently squeezing a Boris plush he'd had in his pocket, making it squeak. Boris excitedly continues to make the plush squeak even with eyes on him. Matt was not too impressed. "Oh yes, the true face of evil right there. I feel the shivers going down my spine already."

The sarcasm was high in his voice. Matt wasn’t sure if James understood sarcasm. 

"He's going to murder us soon, moo." 

"You really like flexing your vocabulary, don't you James."

“Huh?”   
  
“Normal four year olds don’t really talk like you.” 

“I’m special. Granpa said dad’s journal called me that.” Matt hadn’t read through the journal yet, so he wouldn't know what context that was described in. 

“So you have personality and are special.”

“Yes.”

“Did the journal say anything of why?” 

“Granpa said dad wrote about potions he had to drink and spells used on me when I was still in him but granpa said that was dad just hiding he drank and smoke with me.” _That_ didn’t seem at all like Wally, and Sammy must have been mad or out of his mind to make those assumptions. Although Sammy hadn’t been aware of magic. Not like Matt had been. 

And Matt’s blood boiled. Not sure if at Wally or Joey. Either way, things made a lot more sense to Matt. 

Left to ponder it, Matt carried James into a little side area. There was a chair and Matt sat them down on it. James glared at Boris from his spot. 

Soon enough though, both father and son grew hungry, and James voiced this and just as soon Boris was there with two cans of bacon soup. 

James eyed the offering suspiciously, and hissed when Boris put it near him. So Matt took a can and opened it, and slurped down some to prove it wasn’t poisoned. James sniffed the can opened for him and then recoiled.

"Well, to be fair, Wally never liked pork either even though he generally broke kosher. I guess you got some of his tastes." Shellfish was a favourite of Wally’s and he thought the mixing of meat and cheese to be the best thing, but one sip of bacon soup and Wally had the very same expression James had on his face now.

But since it was the only available food Boris could offer, and who’s to say when their next meal could be, Matt had to say, "Though you better eat it anyway. Just suck it up and eat."

"Fuck no." Was James’s rather undignified and inappropriate response. 

"Then I guess you'll have to starve." Matt decided to act nonchalant and try to make James give in by eating in front of him, figuring eventually his hunger was going to overpower him.

"I'll eat Boris." James proclaimed instead.

"You can't eat ink, kid." Matt replied with soup still in his mouth.

"Okay, then I can eat you." James suggested firmly and Matt wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. But with his other oddities, Matt wasn’t going to take that chance. 

"...that's it, if I can't make you eat it out of your own volition then drastic measures need to be implemented. I'm doing this to keep you alive kid. I don't want you dying on me." Matt finished his soup in one gulp and then grabbed James' share. "Boris, help me here.", 

Boris knew what Matt intended to do. After a moment’s consideration of the threat, James did too. 

James immediately took off running, towards the closed off exit, trying to get away from them.

Boris was swift though and surprisingly cought James very quickly. He held the boy tightly with one arm, and while using his other hand to force James’s mouth open, Matt came over with the soup and a spoon. "This is for your own good, James."

Matt grabbed some of the soup with the spoon and put it in James’s mouth. James refused to swallow, so in drastic measures, using what Eva used to do to him and London when they were kids, Matt gripped James’s nose and closed it off, forcing James to swallow the soup to be able to breath through his mouth. This process was repeated until Matt was sure James had ate enough and as soon as Matt released James’s nose, the boy broke down in sobs. 

Boris dropped James right away and the hurt of the impact made him cry more. 

Matt actually felt bad for this, and his panic raised when he realized that by treating James as an equal because it was easier, he’d completely forgotten that for everything James was, he was still a child. 

Boris gave Matt a look then nodded down towards James. Matt returned with an unsure gaze and Boris got the message. Boris went off, and then came back with a Bendy plush and gave it to Matt. 

Matt crouched down and offered the Bendy plush to James.

James sniffled and looked at the plushie with uncertainty. 

"Sorry I...did that, but I don't want you dying on me kid. I don't know what's ahead of us and when our next meal is going to be so I...got a little carried away, can you forgive me?" Matt lightly shook the plushie, and then made it squeak.

Body still shaking, James took the plushie and squeaked it. Liking the sound, James kept on making it squeak as a smile returned to his face. And then he started laughing.

"That's the closest you're getting to the demon, okay?"

“Not true. But I like it.”

Back to usual then, Matt realized. 

"For fuck's sake....you get your little mini demon, all your own, so try and be content with that. Why are so hung up on the ink demon?"

"Do they have Wally dolls? We'll get you one, moo." 

Matt blinked, not sure if it was an insult, comparison, or a casual comment. 

".....I-I would rather not have a doll of him." 

“Why not?" 

"It'd be very weird."

"You're no fun, moo." James pointed out, but continued to happily squeak his Bendy toy. Boris tentatively crouched down next to the boy and listened to the squeaks. He then took out his Boris plush and squeaked it too.

James looked at Boris, and then the toy Boris. He suddenly took the Boris plush from Boris and smacked him with it. Very back to usual then. 

"Okay that's enough!" Matt yet again put his foot down, which he’d do literally if he’d been standing. As such he did stand up. "I think we better leave, Boris. James can't behave."

Boris whined and pointed at the Bendy plush then did a defensive position.

"I doubt he'll find us again."

Boris shook his head in frustration and stomped off. Boris comes back with paper and a pen then wrote  _ 'no weapon, how defend?'  _

Matt recognized the pen and the inscription on it "You have Joey's pen, Boris."  
  
_ 'Found it, it shiny, I like it.' _ Boris wrote. 

"So that means Joey is missing his pen.”

_ 'Yes, but weapon! You need weapon!' _

"James seems like enough of a weapon."

_ 'Stubborn!'  _ Boris pointed at Matt and then the paper, looking at him with a glare. He then went off for a bit, then Boris came back and pushed a wrench into Matts hand.

"Um, thanks. Hmm, I guess the ink creatures must be much more advanced compared to when I was here before..."

Boris crossed his arms and quirked a brow at Matt.

"Well, yes. You're here. Never had a perfect Boris before."

Boris nodded happily at this and pulled out a lever then pointed at the shutters of the exit door. Boris opened the door for them. After a moment's consideration, Boris followed behind them as they left. And feeling scared of what was to come, Boris latched onto Matt's arm as they stepped into the unknowns of the studio.


	8. Chapter 8

It became very clear that Boris was simply lonely. That was because everything in the studio wanted to kill him instead of befriend him. James had fallen dead on his feet and Boris had to carry the sleeping child at risk of harm to himself if James woke up, because Matt was too busy bashing in ink creature skulls to be able to. 

“Fuck.” The last ink creature dropped into the ink with a splash, leaving Matt panting. "Why are there so many?" Matt asked, turning to look at Boris. Boris shrugged his shoulders, but in a way that indicated he knew, he was just not sharing the information.

Another thing Matt had learnt was that Boris was difficult, and if he wasn’t proving to still be useful, Matt might’ve just left him to defend himself. 

Matt groaned, and danger gone, looked around. He suddenly felt a recognition of his surroundings. Boris had led them exactly where he needed to be. That meant Boris did have the ability to remember things Matt said. Maybe this would provide answers of where Sammy was.

The area was in disarray, and he had to knock down a few more ink creatures, but he soon made it to the hallway where Sammy’s office was. Matt figured that’d be the best place to start. He would have turned off there right away, but his more nostalgic mind caught sight of the janitor’s closet off a ways. 

"Wouldn't be in this mess if not for that closet." Matt muttered to himself, before approaching it. He opened the door, expecting nothing, but instead finding another tape. He grabbed it and tucked it in his jacket, intending to listen to it later. He closed the door behind him with a slight slam, finding nothing else.

Matt would not cry either over a closet. Just because he and Wally had…

"Mistakes were made in that tiny space." Matt said to Boris. 

Boris held up James and quirked a brow.

"Yes, that mistake. We both sort of forgot that little detail of being able to make mistakes." Because Matt never had to worry about that sort of thing with previous boyfriends, so it slipped his mind in the heat of things. Matt had never wanted kids that much. Instead, he was the screw up who impregnated his boyfriend. It did make him feel like an upright jerk too, since he was sure it was the worst possible experience for Wally. 

Boris pointed at the tape that was sticking out the top of Matt’s jacket. 

"No. We'll listen to it later. We need to check Sammy's office." Matt walked away from the closet and to the door to Sammy’s office. He found it unlocked. 

Matt opened the door to find it a mess. 

"Well, good to see some things never change. Sammy was always a mess." Matt looks around to see if there was any obvious sign Sammy had been in the office recently. From his view at the door, Matt saw another tape, but this one was in the trash can.

Matt approached it, while Boris followed behind him.

Matt had always wondered why the studio bought so many tapes, even in financial crisis. Since this tape seemed more relevant to his search for Sammy, Matt collected it, and pressed play, ignoring the sudden chill in the air. Then the voice that come from the tape sent a shiver through him. 

_ “Joey, why are you here...and recording?” _

_ “You didn’t show up yesterday.” _

_ “I know. Our deal is done.” _

_ “I didn’t say it was done.” _

_ “And I never wanted to agree to it in the first place. I never wanted any of this! You-! Shush...Jamie it’s alright..”  _ James’s sounds weren’t picked up in the recording.  _ “You’re scaring him.” _

_ “How has he been acting?” _

_ “Not normal.” _

_ “Good! That’s-” _

_ “I hate it! I want him to cry. Just to know something is going right!” _

_“Now, I’m-”_ There was sound on the tape, unindicated. _“WALLY! Stop!”_ And before anything more could be said of the tape, an inky clawed hand fell upon it and muffled it out, and the ink demon was there, leaning close to Matt, as he melted the tape below him into ink. 

The ink demon lifted his clawed hand and swiped at Boris, and the wolf yelped and back tracked and took off running. He then removed his other claw from the melted tape and reached for Matt. Matt froze in fear, and the ink demon cupped Matt’s chin, inspecting him. 

“Don’t touch me.” Matt growled, and then hissed, baring his teeth like a cat. He broke from the hold and took off running, hoping to find a place to hide from the ink demon. 

After dodging more ink creatures, and running a bit, Matt stumbled into the orchestra's area. In his thoughts of having an open area with so much potential, he missed a drum left upon the ground and tumbled over it. 

Hitting the ground and rubbing sore spots, he hissed. “Dammit Claude. Pick up your shit, why don’t you…” Matt scrambled to get to his feet but just as he was almost steady he was charged and knocked back to the ground, and the ink demon was there, pinning him to the ground. 

Matt firmly believed he was going to die right there and then. Instead, the ink demon ran the tips of his claws through Matt's facial hair and grunted, as if to indicate displeasure. Matt twitched in confusion, "Wha....are you going to...maim me yet?"

The ink demon actually shook his head, then tugged at the facial hair.

“Ow! Stop that!"

Its evident that the ink demon didn’t like his facial hair, but Matt had no idea why. Nor why it was one of the ink demon’s priorities. 

Then the drum sounded

Both Matt and the ink demon snapped to attention at the voice. To Matt, it was rather familiar. Matt peered around the ink demon and saw an inky man, who was standing up from the discarded drum after thumping on it. 

The ink demon turned his attention to the man, and got off of Matt, leaving him be. Matt looked at the ink man a bit closer, and glinting in the lower light, Matt spotted a cross. Attached to a necklace. One Matt knew well, since he’d made it.

Sammy’s cross. But...that wasn’t Sammy. Was it?!   
  
That, Matt could focus on more later. Matt realized that the ink man had the demon distracted, and so he picked himself off the floor and took off running again. He went the way he came, and shut the doors behind him for good measure even though he was sure it wouldn’t do much. 

Matt yelled for Boris, hoping he's still in the area and could follow the sound of his voice. In the distance, he heard other yelling, which sounded like James. He eventually located James having a freakout and trying to hurt Boris again. Matt was quick to run and gather James into his arms.

"Why did you leave me?!" James cried.

"I got separated from you two during the chase with the demon, Boris ran off with you. 

"Why did you let him have me?" 

"I had to bash in ink creatures. You needed sleep.”

"You fought ink monsters?"

"Yes, I did." 

"Were they scary?"

"Yes." Knowing he’d likely regret mentioning, but still wanting to keep everyone informed, Matt said "I was cornered by the demon too."

"Really? What did he do?" 

"Insulted my facial hair." 

"It does look a lot like Emmy's hairballs..." James pointed out, innocently. 

Matt rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that comment, "Then...another ink creature showed up."

"Woah, really?? Was it a nice one like like the inky demon guy?"

"....I think it was Sammy." Matt admitted to the two and to himself, but with great hesitation. 

Leading to James’s great confusion. 

"But Granpa isn't made of ink."

“I know that but I saw a cross necklace around his neck. One that I vividly remember making for Sammy."

"That's weird. He did wear that though..." James looked at Matt with scrutiny, and then noticed the tape that Matt had stuffed away still. 

"Can we listen to that?" 

"Uh, fine." 

James pulled the tape out of the jacket and pressed play himself.

_ “Thank that Jimmy Chris...Joshua Christmas...umm, whatever that guy is that Vernon talks about alongside that god person, for Sammy Lawrence. We’re keeping it a little secret between us animators, but he is our new favourite. Casper can rot where-ever he’s been put. Nobody is goin’ to miss him!”  _

Matt recognized the voice, but hated the second reminder of Casper Hall’s existence in such a short time. Even all these years later and Matt still sometimes felt phantom touches upon his skin from where Casper tainted him. 

But it had been for Wally. It seemed pointless now, but then he’d let Casper touch him to keep him from touching Wally. 

Matt was drawn from his cursed thoughts by a new sound. All three snapped to attention and listened. It sounded like something approaching. 

The tape ended without any of its other words being paid attention to, and the approaching sound scrambled around the corner. There was a hulking creature. Coughing and sputtering and jittery. Matt got ready for a fight but the ink creature seemed more distracted by looking around frantically and then it did something Matt never thought an ink creature could do. It spoke. 

“Timmy…?” It muttered, with a sad shudder when it saw its love was not in the room.

And the voice was familiar too.   
  
_ “Vernon Kersey?” _


	9. Chapter 9

Matt was unsure of how to properly take in the fact that this ink creature could talk. "You are Vernon Kersey, right?"  
  
"Yes...have you seen Timmy?" Vernon was more concerned about his love than anything else.

"No...but this..." Matt held up the tape and played it again so Vernon could hear it.

"Just a tape..." Vernon’s disappointment was immense.

"Sorry to disappoint you…” Matt paused, and temporarily clouded his pity, and replaced it with desire for knowledge. “Could you tell me what's going on here? I've yet to have any actual answers given to me. If you’re Vernon, but you’re an ink creature...” The answer Matt expected to hear was already blossoming in his mind.

“Joey, he...every single ink creature has always been a human, no exceptions."

"Then...all those things I bashed were..." Matt was not doing too well with that revelation. Matt then looked at Boris. "And that would make you human too..." And the ink demon as well. And that made that man Sammy for sure.

While Matt took in all this information, Vernon took notice of Boris and James.

"A Boris and...a child...?? And you."

"It's a long story...." Matt grumbled while scratching behind his ear. It always felt better when someone else did it, but it was a pleasing spot for him and he’d gotten used to doing it to himself. And he needed comfort.

"Tell me. Time has pretty much lost meaning to me at this point."

"Well, I'm Matt Lawrence if you don't recognize me, and that boy is my spawn with Wally Franks. Boris happens to exist."

Vernon pondered this, studying Matt.

"...what happened to your face?" Asked the man who used to have an equally hideous bit of facial hair, according to most who’d seen him without it and much preferred him clean shaven.

"Why does everyone hate my facial hair?"

“It's just...it doesn't make you is all, but go on. Why are you here?"

"I need to find Sammy. He abandoned this kid here, and I'd like to get him back to take him."

"Why did Sammy have your kid?"

“That's...another long story...so why are you looking for Timmy?"

Vern looked sadder at that. “He's been gone a very long time..."

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." Matt assumed that Tim must've died and Vernon's mind was just a little too muddled to properly remember the fact. Thus he was searching for a love that no longer lived. Matt felt extreme pity for him.

“I'll find him. I will. He has to be here somewhere..."

Matt was unsure of what to say to what he knew was a grieving man so he changed the topic slightly, "What about Violet? Where is she?"

"I can't find her either..."

Matt felt even worse now. Poor Vernon had lost both his lover and his daughter. Matt looked at the tape then offered it to Vernon.

"It's not really him but...you can have it if you want."

Vernon snatched it up and held it close.

Boris watched Vernon’s grief and shuffled a little away from him, although nobody noticed this.

Matt could see how James looked a little confused so he crouched down and whisperd into his ear. "His lover and daughter died but he can't remember. Let's be respectful and not say anything about it."

James nodded, then approached Vernon more.

“You seem like a really good person, Mister Vernon." James said loudly, to get Vernon’s attention.

“Oh...thank you, little...?" Vernon actually had to hunch down slightly to be able to see James there.

“James." The precocious child introduced himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you James. How old are you?"

“I'm four years old!"

“My little girl, she is two years older than you." Vernon was not aware of how much time has passed and Matt made note of this. “Although, that's funny...your father looks older and unless they were hiding a secret love child from about 14 years of age, which I doubt...time must have passed."

“Yeah...it's 1939 right now. Is that bad?" James clarified and Vern counted on his fingers.

"Eleven then, Violet is eleven years old now...my baby girl..."

“Was your daughter nice?”

"She was a nice and cheerful little girl, innocent and polite. She was a darling and I'm sure once I find her you two will become great friends."

"I think I'd like that very much."

"What sort of friends do you have?"

"Oh, uncle Seph and uncle Elwin, my aunties Rebbeca and Christina and auntie Matilda when she's older and can play more, and then Jorie's niece Robin, oh and Frances Wells. She's pretty. I’m gonna marry her one day.” A happy smile crossed James’s face upon thinking of his crush.

"Well those all sound like very nice friends." Vern complimented and James’s smile grew.

Matt blinked. "Wait. Marjorie named a baby after me?”

"Yes? Didn't you call her mommy over the phone?" James asked.

"Yeah, but...a baby named after me? Why?"

“Maybe she sees you as her baby too?" Vern piped up.

Matt thought that was unlikely.

“I was just short of 18 when I met her and there's only 11ish years between us. It'd be a bit weird..." As much as he liked the idea of having a nice mother.

Vern though either noticed Matt’s desire to see it as truth, or just wanted to keep talking.

"She's married to Sammy Lawrence. I don't think Marjorie can be classed as a normal woman with normal behavior and choices. Weird attracts weird." Vernon added on, speaking too from experience with Timmy.

Matt froze, but for another reason.

“They got married?!" Matt was shocked.

Vern looked at him oddly and then though over what he just said. "Yes. In...1936....why do I remember that and not..."

"Next thing I know and...." Matt muttered to himself, unwilling to grasp the concept of Marjorie actually being his mother for real now. It just seemed liked a fanciful dream.

"They never divorced either. Just live separate and don't talk to each other." James added on helpfully.

Right, helpfully.

“That's it. The whole world went crazy while I took a break from it for fiveish years." Matt threw his arms up in exasperation.

"What big thing did happen last when you weren't breaking, moo?"

And Matt released a mild rant.

"Well, it was when your dad hit me again during an arguement and I broke up with him knowing he was about 4 months along with you. Of course, then I quit work shut up in my room until you showed up and then I shut up in my new room at Uncle Johnny's house and he pleasantly told me nothing and then a year ago I shut myself up at my own house. So I really have zero idea of anything."

Vernon knew he'd stepped in something foul. 

"Seems like you've quite the mess to deal with in regards to Wally then…” Which was an understatement. “I haven't seen him anywhere around so I can't help you with that.” And Matt didn’t want to see him here. “Thanks for the tape though...I've missed Timmy's voice." Vernon decided then that he should probably leave, and moved slight to, but Matt had another idea.

"Wait! Why don't you join up with us? We are going through the studio and I'm sure that along the way we might find...clues to help you find out the fate of Timmy and Violet." Matt felt a little iffy using two deceased people like that but he'd rather Vern stay with them. Vern's memory was clearly a little scrambled but Matt was sure Vernon knew more about everything than Matt did and unliked Boris, could speak.

Vern though over it a moment, then nodded

"Yes. You'll have to accept Ollie though too. He usually sticks around me."

Matt’s mind broke slightly, while his heart did a leap.

"Ollie? Ollie Wells?"

"Yes. One of the cul...point is that he's back as an ink creature too."

Matt tried to hide his excitement.

“Well...can he defend himself? Boris over there is generally useless and James is a child so...yeah." Boris looked very visibly offended at that comment.

Vernon laughed.

"Matt please, this is Ollie we are talking about. Mister 'I will fight anything and everything and anyone.’ I assure you he can very much defend himself and fight too.”

“Great! Where is he?"

"Currently in the room."

"Huh? How?"

Suddenly Boris pointed behind Matt, fearfully. Matt turned around and comes face to face with a perfect Alice Angel. At first he thought that, at least. Then realized, no, not perfect. This Alice had a flatter chest and a tailcoat over the dress and less puckered lips.

"Hello, Matt." The Alice says in a distinctly Allison Pendle-like voice, just deeper toned. Of course, as the creator of Alice Angel, Ollie would take on her form. Matt was awestruck and wasn’t sure what to say. Ollie smiled and lifted up one of his hands, that shifted into sharp claws. "Don't fear. I'm pretty dangerous."

Staring at the claws, and Matt gulped since he hoped to never be at the receiving end of those. "Well then. Both of you are warmly welcomed into our little group."

"Nice. Good to see you Matt." Matt stopped all restrain then and glomped Ollie in a hug.

"I missed you." Matt told in a fond voice.

James looked at them with a jealous look in his eyes. So to establish dominance of who should be receiving affection, James stomped over and hugged Matt's leg with a angry look on his face.

Matt peered down and narrowed his eyes.

James continued to tightly hold Matt’s leg and ignored Matt's look entirely to instead glare at Ollie challengingly. Ollie quirked a brow at James’s behavior and then pecked Matt on the cheek as an acceptance of the challenge.

Matt blushed, but decided to kiss Ollie back, on the lips. They were cold and tasted of ink, but were almost familiar still. Matt hadn’t kissed Ollie in a very long time.

James was vibrating in anger at the sight, but Ollie kissed back and deepened it. James yelled.

Vernon started up Tim’s tape and went to listen to it in a corner away from James’s yelling.

And Boris stared at the weirdos he'd gotten himself stuck with and shook his head. He knew it was going to be a very long journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's got a new boyfriend~
> 
> Well, an old one who is now also single again.


	10. Chapter 10

After their sudden makeout, Matt and Ollie still had a lot to catch up on. As they all followed aimlessly behind Boris, who seemed to not know where he was going either, Ollie and Matt were walking arm in arm, chatting along. 

"So...you're really an ink creature too? I’m not dreaming." Matt asked carefully.

"Yes. Have been for a while now. Couple years after I died, I woke up like this."

“So are you aware of...?" Matt grew uncomfortable with bringing up the topic of Angel's death around Ollie, who had died before his wife did. 

"Angel died, yes. Vernon told me." 

"How are you taking it?"

"I have grieved my piece, I do wish I could've been there for her and my little Frances." Ollie replied mournfully. 

James, who’d been in a grumpy mood for a while now, stomping behind the new couple, perked up at the name. 

"Oh, you're her dad!" 

Ollie glared down at James. "Yes. I am."

"I like her a lot." 

Ollie's glare grew more menacing and he shifted his hand into a set of claws. "I see, you do, do you?"

"Yup! She likes me too! She's kissed me!" James answered, ignoring the danger. Either that, or encouraging it. 

Ollie growled and decided he needed to fight this little brat who dared to violate his little princess. So, Ollie broke away from Matt and grabbed James and dragged him off.

"What are you doing?!" Matt asked in a panicked voice. 

"Going to teach this boy a lesson." 

"He's four!" Matt was very scared for James since knew Ollie’s claws could cut through the boy in seconds.

"He's combat ready enough!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I will fight everything and everyone!" 

Matt shook his head and frantically followed after. This was the Ollie Wells he remembered, for better or worse. Boris and Vernon also followed, Vernon used to Ollie’s personality, and Boris concerned for the boy.

Once Ollie found a desirable place for the fight, he threw James to the floor. James though was ready to fight too, and seemed to enjoy the idea of a physical fight. 

Matt was flabbergasted by this and looked to Vernon and Boris for assistance. They were of little help however. All though had a silent agreement of unless Ollie went too far, letting this fight happen might release some of the animosity between the ink creature and the the child. 

James attacked Ollie first, charging at him and punching him in the shin. Ollie got his claws ready and snarled, and when Ollie’s hands got near James, James bit one of them. Ollie hissed and brought his free claws down on the boy. And was surprised when his claws went flaccid upon his skin. 

To the side, Boris smiled upon the sight. 

From that, Ollie grew frustrated when his claws keep being unable to injure the boy and then opted to kick him. That worked and James crumpled to the ground.

And that’s when Matt decided Ollie had gone too far, and went to check on James. James though tried to get back up, and before Matt could reach him, Ollie place his foot on him thus keeping him pinned. "I've bested you, You may never have my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Well you'll never have Moo's 'cause he's already married to Dad." It was said quietly, but Matt was close enough to hear it. 

"...you are?" Ollie looked to Matt who was a mess.

"I-I prefer calling him my ex-boyfriend."

"But you two are married? Legally?"

"Yes.."

“Okay, seperated is okay for us…” Ollie said and then turned his attention back to James who seemed to be looking at something on the ceiling. Ollie looked up too, and said “Oh. Bendy called that one Striker.”

"Is he a friend?" James asked.

Before Ollie could answer, Striker dropped right onto Ollie sending him tumbling to the floor in surprise. James climbed out from under him and slapped Ollie in the face. "I win!" James proclaimed. 

"Cheating, it was two against one." Ollie argued while Striker looked at James curiously.

Striker received a pat on the on the head from James, and Striker seemed to like the attention. 

Seeing this, James picked up Striker, even though they were roughly the same height, and snuggled him. 

“I love him. My spider now.” 

An almost smile tugged on Striker’s mouth stitches. 

Matt stared at his son hugging a mangled cartoon spider and wondered what he did to deserve this fate. He fumbled with his wedding ring, stuck on his finger. He then stared at it and brooded over how many times he's wanted it gone from his finger. Gone from his life. But it'd gotten stuck there since days after the wedding.

Boris saw Matt's staring and then spotted the wedding ring. So he walked over, and scratched at the spot at the back of Matt's ear to try to comfort him. Matt leaned into the touch. Boris perked up at this and his ears waggled happily.

So, knowing he was helping, Boris kept rubbing at that spot. Matt was very content with this and felt himself relax from all the stress.

Matt also wondered if Boris either watched him use that spot before recently or knew from previous knowledge that spot was nice for Matt. "Who are you?" Matt asked in a soft voice, knowing Boris was made from a human.

Boris stiffened at this and his ears sulked. He clearly was not happy to divulge such information.

"Not happy information, is it?" Matt suggested. Boris nodded his head in agreement. 

"Don't have to share if you don't want to, but did I know you?" Boris remained still for a bit then nodded his head softly. "Were we close?" Matt questioned, deciding to push his luck. Boris though shook his head for no.

Matt started to count off people he know but weren't close to in his head. It's a very long list and Matt couldn’t really narrow it down. He knew he probably could push Boris to tell him which department he worked for either.

But knowing that Boris was sticking with him out of familiarity was nice knowledge in this whole mess. 

James rant up to Matt with Striker, hand in hand, while Ollie stomped over to Vernon in a huff, "Moo. He's coming with us!"

Matt smiled and nodded, although only because he was in bliss from the resumed ear rubbing.

James saw this and frowned. Striker chirped in confusion upon his sudden mood change. Boris seems happy again of the change though. 

Vernon saw this whole exchange and was slightly confused while Ollie was prattling on. 

"...and that little brat is going to corrupt and taint my beautiful little princess! He's going to get her pregnant and then run out on her like all Lawrences do...!" Vern turned to Ollie and was not impressed in the slightest. Ollie saw this and is aghast. "If that was Violet then you'd be ready to spill blood too!"

"The Lawrences were never that bad." Vern knew of a couple seperate rumored cases but he always thought it was the other parents choice and neither of the accused Lawrences. Plus, Vernon tired to think, hadn’t Johnny eventually starting look after his son Bradley? Vernon pondered his shaky memories. 

Ollie was unconvinced though.

"You are just saying that because they never sank their nasty little teeth into anyone you held near and dear, but mark my words...I will expose that little brat for the Lawrence hooligan that he is." 

“He’s four.” 

“HOOLIGAN!”

"Well, Matt apparently married Wally so some Lawrences have honor.”

"True, but Matt himself seem unhappy with that." 

Vernon shook his head. He knows getting through to Ollie was mostly impossible but he knew someone who could get through to him. Vern looked at Tim's audio tape and felt sad. Vern knew that if Tim was here then he'd be able to set Ollie straight.

Ollie saw how he was staring at the audio tape. 

"What's that?"

"A tape from Tim."

"Really? Mom's tape?"

"Yes."

Ollie had missed Tim too. "Can I hear it?" Vern brought them both a little further away from the group and then let Ollie hear it too. "Mom..."

"Do you think we'll ever find him?"

"....we have to, I can't lose another...I can't..." Ollie started softly sobbing and Vern brought him into a hug. Ollie cried into his chest. 

"We'll find him, I don't care if I have to tear this entire studio down plank for plank until I find him and Violet." Vern muttered softly.

"And I'll fight anyone in our way "

"That's the spirit. Let's find them both." 

Ollie dried his tears at this, knowing he had to pretend to be strong. 

They looked to the rest of the group and see that their new addition, Striker, had taken quite the liking to James already, happy by the comfort the little child provided in this hell. Alone they were lost, but with friends they might finally find what they desired in this hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt was starting to wonder if Boris actually has a purpose and a place to show them. He seemed to be leading them around in a knowing way.

So he decided to ask. "Boris, is there something important you want to show us?"

Boris nodded, and then pointed to Tim's tape.

The group is slightly confused by this, but Vernon perked up hopefully. "You know where Tim is!?" 

Boris nodded, ears bouncing

This caused Vernon and Ollie to look at each other happily. Matt frowned at this however. He sickly wondered what Boris could show them of a person who was deceased. Then he wondered if he was surrounded by dead people reanimated by ink. It wouldn't be too surprising, but very disturbing, Matt thought. 

Boris eventually lead them to a little larger room and gestured for a wall.

“What are we doing here?" Matt asked. James tugged at his pant leg and shivered.

Boris took out his notepad and wrote down on it, and showed it off. 'Take secret elevator.'

"How do you know about a secret elevator?" Matt didn’t know about it. Hence why it was considered a secret. 

Boris hesitated for a bit then put pen to paper. But before he could write, suddenly a loud noise was heard.   


And then the man with the cross necklace stomps up to them. Sammy, Matt reminded himself. Really, so much for the mission of finding him.

“Heathens...small sheep who've strayed from their herd." The man with a very familiar voice hissed at them and held the axe he was carrying tightly. “And you!” Sammy yelled, pointing at Matt, “You, who strayed farthest from my lord.”

"Sammy. Put down the axe." Matt demanded confidently.

“You...you were finally back in the grasp of my lord yet you escaped his divine help. You foul creature..." Sammy pointed the axe at Matt.

"I don't need his help. Sammy..." Beside him, James whimpered at the state his grandfather was in. 

“Oh but you do! And to see his kindness....you must become like us!" Sammy yelled and with his axe held in a high swing sprinted towards Matt. Matt dodged, pulling James with him, and instead Sammy's swing went through Tim's tape.

Everyone stared in horror. Sammy wrenched his axe back and growled at the tape stuck on it's blade. He tugged it off and the voice of Tim glitched out of the speaker. Sammy stared at the partially destroyed tape. "He too, is lost." Then Sammy threw the tape to the floor and gave it a powerful stomp. Tim's voice cut out and the tape was then in broken pieces.

Vernon stared at the destruction. He reached for the tape and Sammy stepped away. Vernon gathered the pieces and with trembling fingers tried in a futile effort to put the pieces together again. "No...please..." his voice quivered as the pieces refuse to stick together and the tape fell apart further. "That was...all I had..." He gathered the pieces into his hands and holds them close as he cried in despair. 

The group felt their hearts aching at the sight.

Then Ollie suddenly stepped away and morphed into something smaller and hid. He knew Vernon was about to become very dangerous. Vernon stood up.

Vernon was shaking in anger as his tears of despair turned into tears of rage. Striker shook upon the sight and tugged James over to Ollie's hiding spot to take cover while Boris dragged Matt close to the wall. Vernon put the tape pieces aside and then fully turned to Sammy, sharp claws brandished. 

"You....will pay!"

Matt made one jerking movement to try to help but Boris pulled him back and snuggled into him to keep him in place. Matt protested but soon stopped struggling when he saw Vernon bat away the axe like it was nothing and tear into Sammy with unfiltered rage.

Ink went flying, and then a door slammed open and the ink demon was there. The ink demon stared at the scene unfolding and analyzed the situation.

Vernon saw him and immediately backed away from Sammy. "He deserved it! I swear! He broke Tim's tape!" Vern sounded like he was begging for his life. 

The ink demon saw the remains of Tim's tape and growled. He turned his gaze to Sammy and was very displeased. He sauntered over to Sammy's prone form, and picked him up into the air by his shirt. Sammy was totally wrecked from Vernon's claws so he could barely speak.

The ink demon did though. "Sammy..." He said in a low, threatening tone. "I didn't ask you to do that..." he hissed.

“My-my lord.." Sammy gasped out. 

"I'm not your lord."

Matt as witness to this was deeply perplexed.

“You can talk?" Matt was shocked. Still cuddled up to him, Boris tensed.

The ink demon turned his attention to Matt and nodded.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Matt questioned. James though got pretty excited at this new knowledge.

James got away from Striker's grip and went out of hiding. James approached the ink demon.

The ink demon moved once James was close enough and without remembering that he had sharp claws, touched James' face. And the claws dragged upon James's skin, and also right over one of his eyes. James screeched and pulled away, and held his face as blood dripped down from the claw marks.

The screech gave Matt the screech he needed to break away from Boris. He dashed over ro James in a heartbeat. He pushed the ink demon away and pulled James close.

James latched onto him, screaming and crying at the pain. Matt held James in a hug with one arm, and checked his face and eye with his other hand.

It was really bad, Matt could see and feel. But to his shock he also saw the wounds starting to slowly heal. 

James blinked open his now healed eye and looked at Matt in shock. He then hugged Matt even deeper. Matt put his other arm around James, shook by the danger of that. 

At least one of James’s occasionally occurring abilities was healing. 

The ink demon backs away from them and stares at his claws dripping with James’s blood. He gasped, and then whimpering, he tossed Sammy over his shoulder and ran off.

The rest of the group came out of hiding, Ollie shifted back into his angel form and approached the pair, who were still hugging. 

"He didn't actually want to hurt the kid." Ollie observed.

"He still hurt him though." Matt seethed in reply.

“Well...the kid is fully healed right? Can still see?"   


James looked around, and the nodded and went back to resting his head against Matt’s chest.

This was of great relief to Matt. Striker came over and chipped in a concerned tone while poking James' cheek.

"Yes, it did heal." Matt said to Striker.

Striker chirped happily and pulles James into a hug too. Ollie turned his attention to Vern who was back to mournfully holding the destroyed tape. Ollie walked over to him.

“We can find another tape...we might even find Tim." Ollie assured.

“Really?" Vernon's spirits had dropped considerably after the tape's destruction. 

"Yes! What would Tim tell you in this situation?"

“To rub my two brain cells together very hard and think about the situation?"

‘Yes! That is exactly what Timmy would say and he would lift you up then shake you a few times too. 'Now get yourself together and don't give up!' He'd say to you, he is probably waiting for you to find him at this very moment." Ollie told him.

Vernon's mood improved. The pieces of the tape were disposed of and then the group got ready to enter the secret elevator.

The fake wall dissolved but they only saw an elevator shaft and no elevator. They blink in confusion then look to Boris who shrugged, then got a scared look and pointed at the wall of the elevator shaft.

And upon the wall, in inky letters was  **'Come Play With An Angel'**


	12. Chapter 12

The gang stared at the writing on the wall then turned to Ollie, who put his hands up in defense. "What? It wasn't me!"

"Then who could this be?"

"Susie must have found it."

After a brief bit of consideration, almost the whole group groaned. James was confused though. He tugged on Matt's pants. "Who's Susie?"

"Susie is...a difficult lady with a nice voice and confused priorities." Matt tried to explain, without going too deeply into the conflict.

"What kind of priorities?"

"Whatever trying to get Sammy to court her when he was uninterested in and he was also already dating someone else was." Matt was still bitter over Susie’s insults against Sammy’s choice in happiness.

James now got the picture and groaned too. "So if she has something to do with this, then can she get the elevator back?"

"I think so. Or she's lonely and wants attention and we’ll never hear the end of her."

“When it comes to Ms Campbell it's probably both." Vern commented.

"So she's Alice Angel?" Matt asked.

"Yes. And she never lets you forget it."

Ollie was very aggravated at that and tapped his foot angrily. "She's not Alice Angel. Only an insult."

"Are you Alice Angel then?"

"No, Allie is." Ollie insisted.

"Who?" James was yet again confused.

"Allison Pendle. She is a perfect Alice Angel... but there will only be one true Angel. And Susie further insults her memory." Ollie hissed.

"And who's that?"

"My wife."

Matt grew somber from that and nodded, deciding that the topic was to be dropped for everyone’s sanity.

James though didn’t notice or care for the tension. "So what other bad things has Susie done?"

"She cuts open other ink creatures and steals their hearts, butcher gang clones and Boris clones are her favorites." Vern supplied. Striker shivered while Boris held himself.

“And she hates other Alice Angels or those who take their form. So like me too. Allison and Lacie so far have been the only ones to escape Susie. Lacie mostly because she's just that awesome of a woman." Ollie added on.

“Has she taken your heart?" James asked Ollie.

"Nope. My heart is not easily taken."

"Is that why you are trying to steal Moo's heart?" James questioned. Now that was enough before any fight started again.

"Okay, kid. It's time to stop." Matt knew he had to have a proper talk with James about this.

So he decided to pull James aside. Better having the talk now than later.

"We need to have a talk about Ollie."

"That bastard?"

“Sammy James I want you to stop antagonizing him. Ollie is no monster or anything else you might think he is so stop it."

"But you and dad-"

"Are over. Even if he is alive here, I'm not interested in him." James is not happy about that. "Furthermore, Ollie and I are just friends. We may flirt with each other but that's as a friendly gesture."

“You kissed." James pointed out.

"Friends with benefits. He's clearly still far from moving on from his wife."

"So he is not trying to get together with you?"

"No! So now stop this behavior and go apologize."

James sighed, dramatically, and pouted and walked over to Ollie. Ollie lookex down at James with crossed arms waiting for him to insult him.

"Moo says I have to apologize."

And...?" Ollie raised his brow.

James struggles but eventually forces it out. "I'm...sorry."

"Good. Now you better leave us alone about whatever is going on between us."

"I just want him and dad back together. Something isn't right about them not."

"....sometimes people grow apart or the love fades away. Matt broke my heart once and deep down I'll never forgive him for that. He abruptly broke up with me to start courting Wally...that hurt so much." Ollie lamented, James listened and didn’t respond. "It made me feel like a brief fancy of his that he so easily tossed aside, I hated him for a long time."

“Ah…”

Ollie then leaned down "Wanna know a secret about your dad?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, your dad once told me that he fully expected that he was just a fling too. He loved Matt a lot though."

James was deeply surprised. "Is that why they broke up?"

Ollie shrugged. "It happens, some things don't last forever."

"They got married though. Why then?"

"It's the same with marriage. Sometimes the idea sounds better than reality."

"Oh, okay..." James's world view was shattered.

“When you're older and have had your fair share of exploits on romance or whatnot then I'm sure you'll understand much better." Ollie patted him on the head.

James then sulked back to Matt.

"So? How did it go?"

"I said I was sorry. He...told me things."

"What sort of things?" Matt asked curiously.

"That dad thought he was just one of your flings."

Matt frowned at this. He didn’t know what to think or feel aside from being aware of his growing sadness. James gave him a sad look and Matt gave an equal one back. "I..I guess both he and I thought it wouldn't last....Only, Wally assumed it from the beginning…”

Why?" James was further heartbroken. Matt got down on his level and then brought him into a hug.

"Because sometimes the idea sounds better than the reality of it.”

Matt was sure that Sammy had given James an idealized version of their relationship and of Matt, and this was pretty hard on him.

Matt thought over how truth could hurt so much more than a lie as he hears James sniffle into his shoulder. He figures James too probably saw almost everyone else with two parents and thought that he could achieve that.

Matt held James and lets him cry until they felt a familiar shiver go through their body and their heartbeats picking up. The two broke apart.

The walls drip with ink, and the ink demon was back.

James saw him and screamed in fear. Matt put. an arm around the boy and glared at the ink demon.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I have to apologize, don't I?"

"A-apologize?" James stuttered.

The ink demon nodded. "For multiple things too."

"Like what?"

"Hurting you...good to see it healed. Leaving you alone with _him."_ The ink demon pointed to Boris. Boris yelped and quivered. "Then for all that Sammy did. Like him destroying Tim's tape.”

"Mister Lawrence has always been odd." Ollie admitted. Vernon nodded in agreement.

"I also swear he's high on ink fumes or whatever Matt was smoking." The ink demon said.

Matt blinked at this. How could the ink demon know such a thing? So he guessed that the ink demon was a lot closer to him than he realized. He doesn't dare to ask for the human beneath the inky exterior, since they likely weren't the best person if they ended up a demon.

"So...what do you plan to do now?" James asked cautiously.

“Well, I've locked Sammy in his sanctuary with a chocolate bar. So...I don't know."

“You...aren't going to follow us, are you?" Vern asked.

"Nope. I got other matters to attend to." The ink demon replied, contradicting himself.

“Well...it was nice of you to apologize." Matt said slowly.

"I know. Speaking of nice...you're eyes are still beautiful, like emeralds."

“Um…”

"I mean, they're darker than most emeralds I've seen you work with but I've always really wanted to say that." The ink demon said in a mild ramble.

"Um...okay?" Matt was weirded out. He didn’t recall many people watching him work with his jewelry. The list was short and he didn’t like that. Matt didn’t want to guess out loud but he shakily took a chance. "Are you...?"


End file.
